


Pin Me Against the Wall, Hard

by My_Sky_Your_View



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angel is the smart ons, Brain is a horrible person, Brain is gone, Cobra being a tease, Cobra cocky, M/M, Midnight is sassy, Oracion Seis Arc, Porn with Feelings, Racer was oblivuous, They all deserve better, until he wasnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Sky_Your_View/pseuds/My_Sky_Your_View
Summary: With Brain gone for a few days, Cobra and Midnight decide to do some hand-to-hand training. Only, Midnight's thoughts show he wants something more. Cobra is happy to give it to him.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Midnight | Macbeth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020





	Pin Me Against the Wall, Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction. The characters are a little OOC. As much as I LOVE this rare pair, I am not very familiar with writing Midnight and Cobra.  
> This is a based off of the lively artwork by the amazing @useless-slytherclaw . You should go check her out. She as an amazing person and an amazing artist.  
> That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this!!  
> Here is the link to @useless-slytherclaw post [Link text](https://useless-slytherclaw.tumblr.com/post/629092461179027456/here-is-my-reveal-this-is-my-art-piece-for-the)  
> And here is mine at @reachingforme   
>  [Link text](https://reachingforme.tumblr.com/post/629173366653435904/pin-me-against-the-wall-hard-myskyyourview)

The first thing Midnight sees as he awakens is a blurry image of a grinning mouth and a red blob. Yawning, Midnight sits up and rubs his eyes. Cobra grins wickedly at Midnight as he leans into Midnight's space and licks his lips. Midnight doesn’t catch what Cobra says as he watches the long tongue slither back in between those plump, dark lips. Those wonderfully, sinful lips. Midnight smirks as he thinks of a few things those lips, and tongue, could do.

“Hey!” a sudden snap by Midnight’s head breaks his thoughts and he stares up at Cobra. “Brain wants us to train. He said you need to get better at your hand to hand combat.”

Midnight drops from his perch on his carpet and stretches. He doesn’t miss the appreciative look Cobra gives as Midnight stalks past. Flicking his white, red beaded lock of hair, Midnight turns to give an expressionless look back at Cobra.

“Hurry up then, I want to get back to sleep.”

With a huff and an eye roll, Cobra catches up to Midnight quickly. With his hands in his pockets, Cobra glances at the lethal man besides him. He takes in the thick lashes around Midnight’s eyes, the dark lipstick that adores his plump lips, and instantly flashes to a time only months ago. A time when said eyes were screwed up tight, those lips wide and full. A wicked grin spreads across Cobra’s lips and an idea begins to form.

“You know, it’s been a while since Brain has been out for so long,” Cobra states out of the blue.

Midnight hums and pushes open the training rooms doors. The training room is big, the walls spanning 15 feet in the air with great windows adoring two of the walls. In one corner, hung up on displays and metal rods, are weapons of many sizes and specialities. In another corner are weights and magic infused training gear; Cobra often will be seen using at least one of them a day.

“It was going to happen soon, he always leaves for a few days every month.” Midnight stretches, looking back at Cobra and waiting for him to close and lock the doors.

As Cobra clicks the lock into place, his thoughts run wild about the last time they were in here. He remembers the silky feeling of Midnight’s hair, the way Midnight ran his fingers along Cobra’s back. He remembers how hot and sweaty he was, how his hair stuck on his forehead, how glazed and hooded Midnight’s eyes were. He remembers the slapping sound of skin against skin, the sweet smell of sweat and magic and the unique sense of Midnight. Oh, just thinking about fighting him has Cobra excited!

With a huge grin and a determination to win, Cobra strides toward the middle of the training rink. He peels his coat off and piles it just outside of the marked circle. Midnight comes up to meet him, yawning as Cobra starts to pop his hands and neck.

“Well, are we going to start this or what?” Midnight drawls out, his last few words getting caught on another yawn.

“Hell yeah we are!” Cobra yells just as he quickly charges and aims a punch at Midnight’s right side. Modnight easily sidesteps the punch and comes up to kick Cobra in the side.

Cobra turns and rolls just in time to miss the kick. Quickly, he pops back up and round Midnight, this time he brings a roundhouse kick to Midnights back. Midnight turns and jumps to the left, right where Cobra predicted he would turn. As quick as a snake, Cobra strikes out and punches Midnight in the gut. The mage is hurled back, his feet just skimming the ground before he rights himself up.

Not giving him time to recover, Cobra attacks again. His fist comes up and aims for Midnight’s face, but Midnight dodges in time to land his own kick to Cobra’s side. Cobra grunts as the hit lands and twists quickly to jab at Midnight one, two, three times. He drops in a swift low kick and knocks Midnight’s legs out from under him. Just as Cobra goes to land a new kick, Midnight rolls and sweeps Cobra off his feet.

In unison, they both leep to their feet, Cobra crouching and Midnight slightly hunched. It’s a stand still as they both assess each other. Cobra’s breathing is heavier than it was, but his grin is still intact. While Midnight seems to not have any breathing changes, the way his shoulders are trembling tells Cobra of his illusion. So does the swaying of his white bangs and the easy swing of his beads.

With his grin widening, Cobra strikes again. This time he goes straight for Midnight’s least protected spots. With a swift kick to Midnight’s left foot, Cobra comes up with a right hook to the side of his face. Midnight is slammed back and into the wall, the windows creaking and trembling. With a groan, Midnight stands back up. His eyes are dark and the look he gives Cobra makes Cobra weary.

“Remember Midnight, no magic. This is just a hand-to-hand practice,” Cobra looks pointedly at the swirling wind and vibrating images around Midnight.

Midnight sighs, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. Truth be told, it's not the hit he just took that’s making his control weaver. It’s the way Cobra keeps grinning, the way he’s even able to land a hit on Midnight. Knowing that someone can keep up with him, even if it is a simple hand to hand combat, makes Midnight’s blood run and burn.

With a lick of his lips, Midnight smirks at Cobra and watches his eyes. Expectantly, Cobra’s eyes shoot to Midnight’s mouth and watches the way his lips move under his tongue, how it curls. A wicked smile crosses Cobra’s mouth. He beacons Midnight over.

Midnight saunters over, circling around Cobra one full time before he stops. A small nod of the head and both men move. Cobra starts out with a punch, twisting around when he misses and blocks Midnight’s kick. Midnight pushes back with another kick, this one skimming the top of Cobra’s head as he drops low to the floor.

Back and forth the men fight, one upping the other until the balance is upturned and re-caught. Over and over punches are thrown and kicks landed. With every hit, their breathings become more and more labored, and Midnight’s magic becomes more and more unconcentrated. Around this time is when Cobra normally “cheats” and dives into the fragmented words of Midnight’s thoughts.

At a particularly hard punch to the gut, Midnight’s control finally weakens enough. With a gentle shove, Cobra is able to get small snit-bits of Midnight’s thoughts. Fucking ass... so hot... his shirt... skin and chest... Fuck... As Midnight’s thoughts flicker in Cobra’s ears, Midnight doesn’t realize what Cobra is doing and let’s himself get immersed.

As Midnight lands a kick against Cobra’s side, his eyes trail the sweat along Cobra’s arm. The same arm that was able to block his leg, that holds it in a firm grip. Midnight braces for Cobra’s punch, blocking it with his arms up. But his eyes never stray from the bulging muscles in Cobra’s arm. Instead, they trail luisirely down to the popped veins and vessels that show off the effort Cobra puts into their fight.

Such power and muscle could easily throw Midnight around like nothing. If it weren’t for his own magic, Cobra could easily defeat and overpower Midnight. Just the thought of the Dragon Slayer being able to manhandle him makes Midnight’s mouth become dry. The last time Cobra handled Midnight like he was nothing but a sack of potatoes was months upon months ago. He remembers it quite clearly; the way Cobra had thrown him onto the table and held down his hands. The way he could do nothing but take it as Cobra forced his legs apart and forced him still as Cobra pounded him into nothing. Midnight never came so hard in his life.

Midnight is brought back to the present when Cobra’s punch sends him sprawling along the floor. He quickly hops back up and wipes the trail of blood from his split lip. With a predatory stance, Cobra slowly circles around Midnight, watching for a new opening while also listening in on the interesting thoughts he has been able to pick up.

Strength... Fucking primal... What I wouldn't give... Against the wall... Fuck me... Hard... Wall... Me... ... Pin me... Just fucking... and hold me down... Pin me hard... Hard...

Well, isn’t this interesting... Cobra grins as Midnight’s thoughts swirl within his own. As he watches Midnight get ready for a hit, Cobra’s plans change from what he was originally gonna do. I think it’s time to stop this and move onto a more... FUN training...

With a devilish grin, Cobra quickly strikes and punches Midnight back. Without letting up, Cobra punches again and again and again, until Midnight can only block and step back. As Cobra doesn't let up, Midnight is slowly cornered into the wall. Seeing that the illusionist is where he wants him, Cobra strikes one final time and slams Midnight against the wall. A harsh gasp escapes Midnight’s lips as his head makes contact with the wall.

As Midnight regains his breathing, he takes in the new situation. Cobra’s hard body presses against Midnight’s front, the sweat from them both seeping through their clothes. Midnight can practically feel the drop of sweat trail from Cobra’s temple all the way down to his collarbone and under his shirt. The deep rise and fall of Cobra’s chest vibrates through Midnight and sends shivers all over his skin. Midnight gives an experimental move of his hips, to which Cobra responds by pushing his own pelvis harder against Midnight's. With a dawning realization, Midnight grins and pushes lightly against Cobra again. He’d do anything to see that raw strength used against him.

Cobra licks his lips at Midnight’s challenging eyes and wicked hips. He pushes against Midnight again, shoving him farther into the wall. Cobra watches as Midnight’s eyes flutter and his teeth bite into his bottom lip. With a deep chuckle, Cobra leans his arms against the wall, further caging Midnight in.

“Looks like I win,” Cobra’s hot breath ghosts against Midnight's face.

“This is not winning,” Midnight lazily flicks his eyes up at him and crosses his arms.

“Last time I checked, winning is all about who has who up against the wall. And it looks like you’re the one trapped,” Cobra leans down to whisper in his ear. “Let’s see if we can recreate those wicked thoughts of yours.”

Pulling back, Cobra lets his tongue slither out and slide along Midnight’s ear. Midnight gives a shudder and bites his tongue to not let a sound out. Smirking up at Cobra, Midnight bites his lip and declares a challenge.

“Let’s see you try.”

Cobra dives forward instantly, connecting his lips with Midnight’s. It is by no means a slow kiss. Their lips mold against each others’ and their tongues come out to fight for dominance. Cobra breaks out for air before surging back in, his right hand moving to intertwine with Midnight’s hair. In a learned move, Cobra gives a hard yank to Midnight’s hair. The shorter man gasps out and his mouth is invaded entirely by Cobra’s tongue. The first battle of dominance is won.

As his mouth is being pillaged, Midnight’s hands grip Cobra’s shirt and in one smooth motion, he tears it down the center. Ignoring Cobra’s noise of amusement, Midnight shoves his hands against Cobra’s now bare flesh. He racks his nails down Cobra’s abbs, reveling in the shudder he gets in return. With a wet pop, their lips disconnect and Cobra trails down to Midnight’s neck. Making sure to not rip the shorter’s choker, Cobra gives a hard nip and relishes the yelp that leaves Midnight's lips.

Growling at the seemingly slow pace, Midnight tugs viciously at the remaining parts of Cobra’s shirt. Cobra debates about teasing Midnight more but decides against it. As much fun as it would be, they don’t have the time or luxury to go slow today. Cobra leans back reluctantly and lets the tatters still hanging on his shoulders slide down his arms. WIth a raised eyebrow, he pointedly looks down at Midnight’s attire.

“Haven’t you ever heard of an even exchange?”

“What? Not big enough to do it yourself?” Midnight grins challengingly up at him.

“Oh, I’m big enough alright,” Cobra’s teeth are visible and wide as he instantly grabs Midnight’s shirt. Unlike Midnight, he knows better than to rip the shirt. He’s done that once, and though it was hot then, the aftermath of Midnight’s anger was not.

They move in sync as Cobra pulls Midnight's shirt up and over his head, dropping it somewhere behind them. He goes back to sucking and biting Midnight’s neck, making his way down towards his chest. The little noises and gasps Midnight gives only encourages Cobra to bite harder. As Cobra finally gets to Midnight’s left nipple, Midnight’s hands grip the taller man’s hair. With a quick flick of the tongue along the nipples’ tip, Cobra latches onto it and starts sucking. Midnight’s back arches as he lets out a yelp and a moan.

Cobra doesn’t stop his ministrations as one of his legs move in between Midnight’s thighs. He shoves up and presses his thigh against the dark mage’s growing erection, grinning as Midnight’s hands tighten in his hair. He switches nipples and grinds his pelvis against Midnight at the same time. The only thing he lets himself hear is the heavy breathing of them both, the quiet moans of the man below him, and the slow circles of Midnight's hips on his thigh.

Suddenly, Midnight grips Cobra’s pants and tugs furiously on the ties holding in his hard shaft. Cobra let’s the nipple in his mouth go with a deep moan, his hips pushing into Midnight’s hands. Midnight grabs onto Cobra’s dick, pulling it out and into the cold air. Cobra hisses as the cold air envelopes his hot member, grinding his teeth together when the air is replaced with elegant and lethal warm hands.

Midnight strokes Cobra slowly, grinning as he looks down at Cobra’s bowed head. Cobra’s pants and moans beat against Midnight’s bare chest, trailing to whisper into Midnight's ears. Spurred on by the noises Cobra makes, Midnight quickens his pace. His hands glide along the shaft with ease, the precum dripping from the tip making a perfect lube. Cobra quickly grabs Midnight’s hands as one of his fingers swipe at his cock’s tip again. With deep and labored breaths, Cobra narrows his eyes down at the grinning magic user.

Just as Midnight opens his mouth to taunt him, Cobra lunges down to harshly claim his lips. Moving with a stronger motivation, Cobra yanks at Midnight’s pants and quickly pushes them down. Midnight steps out of the discarded garment, gripping and pulling at Cobra’s hair. The wet sounds of tongues and lips smacking vibrates through the air and bounces against the walls.

Both mages grip at each other, encouraging each other to go faster, harder. Cobra’s hands hook under Midnight’s legs, hosting him up. Midnight latches his legs around Cobra’s waist, the new leverage forcing his head above Cobra’s. With a bit of adjusting, Cobra splits from Midnight’s lips and replaces his tongue with two of his fingers. The look on Midnight’s face as he sucks on Cobra’s fingers nearly makes the Dragon Slayer cum right there. Just watching Midnight’s hooded eyes, the bulge along his cheeks, and the spittle dripping down his chin, has him roaring to cum.

Pulling his hand away briskly, Cobra trails his wet middle finger along Midnight’s entrance. He doesn't breach as Midnight tightens and gasps in anticipation. He kisses Midnight slowly as he waits for the shorter to loosen and relax. Once he feels that Midnight has relaxed enough, Cobra slowly pushes his middle finger in. The kiss breaks as Midnight gaps and throws his head back. It has been a long time since the last time they have become one, his passage is tight and sensitive.

Cobra moves his head down to lick and nibble at Midnight's collarbone, leaving more marks along the others. His finger moves slowly and steadily in and out. Once he knows for sure Midnight has gotten accustomed to his one finger, he gently eases in the next. When a sharp intake of breath comes from above him, Cobra moves his attention to Midnight's nipples. Massaging and sucking on one of them, Cobra listens to Midnight’s heavy pants and gentle moans. He slowly pushes the rest of his pointer finger in along his middle and lets Midnight adjust.

When a noise comes from Midnight’s mouth, Cobra pushes both of his fingers in and out. He keeps the pace steady as he continues to suck and bite Midnight’s nipples. Soon, his fingers become fast as a third finger is added. Midnight grips onto Cobra’s shoulders, his legs tightingand his mouth letting moan after moan come tumbling out. The way Cobra’s fingers curl and twist, hitting his prostate straight one, makes his head spin and his loins tighten.

Before he is able to let go and cum, Cobra pops his fingers out with a quiet wet sound. Midnight gives a groan of irritation, growling when Cobra just laughs and kisses him. Midnight can feel the movement of Cobra’s arm brush against his side and ass, the sloping sound of skin on skin notifying him of what Cobra is doing. He groans as he dives his tongue into Cobra’s mouth, keeping himself relaxed and ready for when Cobra is done lubbing himself.

Cobra’s hand comes back to hold onto Midnight’s hips tightly, his lips breaking from Midnight’s. Looking into the deep, beautiful red of Midnight’s eyes, Cobra gently lowers and guides his dick to Midnight’s ass. As Cobra slowly breaches Midnight’s hole, Midnight grips hard on Cobra’s shoulders and tries to stay relaxed. Cobra is by no means a small lover. His cock is at least 7 inches long, with a diameter of no smaller than an inch and a half.

Trying to soothe the pain. Cobra stops every so often for Midnight to get readjusted to being so full. Once he has gotten all the way in, Midnight’s breath is heavy and his nails have left crescent marks on Cobra’s shoulders. His back is arched just enough for Cobra to have easy access to his nipples. Taking the invitation, Cobra gives a nip to the closest nipple and tugs. Midnight yelps and jumps, making his whole body tighten and his hole to bear down on Cobra.

Cobra moans deeply as Midnight tightens. He grips Midnight’s hips and starts to slowly lower him up and down. Midnight’s back is pushed and rubbed along the wall as Cobra starts to pick up pace. The sounds of moans, whimpers, and hard breathing are the only things they can hear. With Midnight’s head thrown back and back arched, Cobra has a perfect view to just stare up at his lover and fuck him into oblivion.

Cobra quickly adjusts his hands and grips Midnight tighter along the hips. Then, with no warning to Midnight, Cobra starts to pound into him quick and harsh. The slapping of skin quickly over takes the moans as Cobra slams Midnight harder into the wall. At this point, he is simply using Midnight as a fuck toy. Midnight can't move anywhere as Cobra holds his upper body down with his own chest, slamming in and out of Midnight’s sloppy, red hole.

Midnight’s moans become louder and louder as Cobra aims for his prostate. Cobra’s shoulders have long since started to bleed from Midnight’s nails; long marks run from the top of his shoulders to the tips of his shoulder blades. The sheer pleasure and freedom on Midnight’s face makes Cobra quicken even more. The desperation to have that expression on Midnight’s face forever over takes Cobra as he holds onto Midnight so tight he knows he’s leaving bruises.

Feeling the trembling and twitching of Midnight’s insides, Cobra slams harder into Midnight's prostate. He watches Midnight’s eyes flutter, his mouth gape open, spit dripping down, and gets lost in his adoration for Midnight’s beauty. The way the light spilling in from the windows dancing on his pale skin, a contrast to Cobra’s own dark, caramel skin. And those long, eyeliner framed eyelashes, so long a butterfly could land on them and still not touch Midnight. Cobra had never seen a man more beautiful, or broken.

Moving his hand to bring Midnight's face down toward his one, Cobra’s lips touch upon Midnight’s in a gentle kiss. The contradiction of the gentle, loving kiss and the hard, dominating thrusts makes Midnight finally lose control. He comes with a loud scream, his back arching and his nails digging even further into Cobra’s back. The sight of Midnight’s blissed out face and the almost unbearable tightness of his ass, makes Cobra yell out as he too fills Midnight with his own release.

As everything slows and stands still, Cobra leans into Midnight and just listens as they both catch their breath. Slowly, Midnight’s eyes flutter open and he looks down. Cobra’s head rests on his collarbone, one of his arms around Midnight’s waist and the other leaning on the way so as not to crush Midnight. With a smile not even Cobra has seen, Midnight leans down to kiss Cobra’s head, his fingers carding through the maroon strands. Just as Cobra leans back to look up at him, Midnight’s once in a lifetime smile vanishes back into the shadows.

Cobra gives Midnight a gentle kiss as he slowly pulls out, groaning as his sensitive shaft moves along the hot and wet walls. Once free, they both breathe a sigh of emptiness and listen to the trickle and pater of Cobra’s cum dripping out of Midnight. Not wanting Midnight to land in the small puddle, Cobra pulls Midnight back away from the wall, his legs still wrapped tight around Cobra’s hips. Cobra lowers Midnight down next to his shirt, watching as Midnight moves his legs to get feeling back into them. Once satisfied that he can walk, Midnight pries his fingers from the deep gouges in Cobra’s shoulders. He doesn’t miss the small grimace as his fingers pop out one by one.

“Next time, I’m wearing shoulder pads,” Cobra grumbles as he grips his shoulder and moves them round. The trickle of warm blood leaking from a few of the deeper wounds.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Midnight rolls his eyes as he leans down and grabs his shirt. He throws it back on before walking over to grab his pants that were kicked a foot away during their… activities.

Cobra goes to retort, but stops and turns his head towards the door. He quickly ties his pants back up and lunges for his ripped shirt. He swipes up the mess of Midnight’s cum off his chest and his own off the floor, before the doorknobs suddenly rattle.

“HEY! What the hell!?!?” A loud and annoyed voice is heard from the other side as both the dark mages within the training room stiffen.

“It’s Racer,” Cobra gives a quick explanation as he hearidly throws his shirt away.

Midnight blinks uninterestedly at the door, his hands running through his hair once. Cobra walks back to Midnight hurriedly, but just as he is going to tell Midnight to cover the marks he left, the dark bruises and bites scattered along Midnight’s neck and chest, the door to the training room is smashed open. Racer stands halfway across the room, having run from the end of the hall to the door to kick it open. He looks over at Midnight and Cobra, getting ready to yell curses at them when Midnight strides past him.

Not even able to get a word out, Cobra follows him and throws a “It’s all yours'' back to Racer. Grumbling, Racer turns to go train but stops when he sees red along Cobra’s back. Narrowing his eyes to get a better look, Racer’s mouth gapes open and he sees long lines of blood trailing from 4 lines on both of Cobra’s shoulder blades. He blinks rapidly as Cobra leans down to whisper something into Midnight’s ear and watches as the air around Midnight shimmers, signifying that he has put an illusion around himself.

Still gaping even after the two have turned down the hall, Racer blinks and curses under his breath, his hands running down his face.

“I owe Angel a celestial key…”


End file.
